


Duet

by spacesquidlings



Series: You Are My Sunshine [16]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: Jihyun catches MC practising one of her favourite songs
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Series: You Are My Sunshine [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for the drabble event in the RFA discord server!!! This prompt was "All I've Ever Known" from the musical Hadestown and it was supplied by my friend Anne, who has now made me download the entire Hadestown soundtrack to listen to  
> (thanks Anne I love you <3)

“What are you doing?”

MC looked up from the sheet music before her, tipping her head back to meet her husband’s gaze.

Jihyun smiled down at her. “Are you trying out a new song?”

She nodded, shifting so there was room for him on the piano bench next to her. “I really like singing it, so I wanted to try it on the piano, too.”

He moved around the bench, wrapping his arm around her waist as he sat beside her. “Which one?”

She tapped the sheet music with her pen. “It’s ‘ _ All I’ve Ever Known.’” _

He smiled, nodding. “I think I’ve heard that one in the shower before.”

She ducked her head, heat blooming in her cheeks.

“Can I hear how it’s going?”

She straightened, stretching her fingers out and placing them over the keys. “Of course.”

Jihyun hummed quietly beside her as she began playing, her fingers dancing over the keys, softly at first, growing louder as the song progressed.

She mouthed the words quietly as she played, unable to stop herself from singing the song, feeling herself growing warm as the love song washed over her.

_ “You take me in your arms/ And suddenly there’s sunlight all around me/ Everything warm and bright.” _

She didn’t notice Jihyun had stopped humming, that his eyes were fixed on her. 

And she nearly stumbled on the keys when Jihyun started singing, too.

She blinked, turning to peer at him, but he just smiled, sending sunlight scattering through her heart.

_ “But when I saw you all alone against the sky/ It’s like I’d known you all along.” _

His voice was soft, gentle. It was warm, made her feel like she was being enveloped in sunshine, like she was being wrapped in his arms.

_ “Suddenly the sunlight/ Bright and warm.” _

_ “Suddenly I’m holding the world in my arms.” _

MC didn’t think she’d heard a more beautiful rendition of the song, not ever. She doubted it would sound nearly as warm, would make her heart ache quite as much, as it did in this moment.

“ _ Say that we’ll stay with each other,” _ she sang, leaning against him, breathing him in.  _ “And that it will always be like this.” _

_ “I’m gonna hold you forever,” _ he breathed, his voice growing quiet as the song drew to a close. He kissed her brow, smiling. “ _ Long as we stay together/ Then it will always be like this.” _


End file.
